Falling for Her Number One Fan
by Little-Miss-Rachel
Summary: A blind date set up by Lita goes nuts when Trish realizes who she's seeing. ONESHOT! Femslash


Summary: A blind date set up by Lita goes nuts when Trish realizes who she's seeing. ONE-SHOT! Femslash

Rating: K+

Characters/Pairings: Trish, Amy, Mickieothers?

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, and if I did, some people would be fired. Yes, FIRED! As in, Cena, Stacy, Whorrie, Candice, and a bunch of others would be GONE!

"Falling for Her Number One Fan"

"Oh come on, Trish! Blind dates are fun!" Amy Dumas exclaimed from her seat on the bench. Trish Stratus sighed in defeat and turned to her best friend.

"I told you once and I'll tell you again, I'm NOT interested in Christy Hemme! Besides, I heard she was dating Vicky." Trish informed the redhead diva for the third time that day. Amy kept bugging her to go on a blind date, and she was refusing to go out with a hyperactive psycho.

"I promise it's not Christy. I know you'll like her if you just meet her at Red Lobster at ten thirty tonight." Amy then left quickly after she finished lacing up her wrestling boots.

Trish put a lot of thought into the next few minutes. Should she go to Red Lobster that night? Should she go and meet this mystery person?

After contemplating the possibilities she finally decided to go. Why not give it a shot and if she didn't like the woman then just say she has a stomach ache and go home. Trish took in a deep breath before walking into the shower area. She took a quick shower before getting dressed in some comfortable jeans and a black shirt.

She hurried out of the locker room, not wanting her fiery friend to see her dressed and actually cleaned up after her match with Candice Michelle. Trish walked along the hallway as fast as she could and made it to the parking garage. She got into her car but not before signing a few autographs for her fans.

_You can do this, Stratus. It's only another woman. You've been with a few before._ A voice in Trish's head said. This calmed her down, but the nervous feeling wouldn't go away. She just had a bad feeling about this blind date.

As Trish neared the Red Lobster her stomach began to do somersaults. She didn't know why she was so nervous to meet this woman who Amy had set her up with. Trish got out of her car once parked and stared at the glowing red sign. She gulped loudly and made her way inside of the packed building.

"Um… It's under Dumas." Trish told the waiter in a small voice. He gave her a smile which she returned and followed the boy to a table, though she couldn't see who its occupant was. The menu was in front of their face.

"Here you are. Have a nice meal." The boy around sixteen said before disappearing. Trish cleared her throat loudly to get the woman's attention. When the menu was set down Trish's mouth fell wide open.

"Mickie!" She exclaimed in slight horror. Mickie James' smile only grew wider when she saw the Canadian standing before her.

"Trish! Oh my God, are you my date!" Mickie's eyes were as big as saucers when she said this. Trish groaned inwardly.

"Yes, Mickie, I'm your date.." Then she sat reluctantly, picking up a menu. She proceeded to ignore Mickie's explanation of how she always dated the wrong women when she pulled the menu down and gave the blonde a pleading look.

"What, Mickie?" Trish asked in clear annoyance.

"Can we go somewhere more fun? This place is so… boring." Mickie said with a sigh. Trish raised a thin eyebrow, wondering what Mickie had in mind. Sure, she wasn't too fond of the brunette sitting across from her but if doing something more fun would shut her up, Trish was all for it.

"What do you have in mind?" Trish forced a smile.

"Chuck E Cheese!" Mickie exclaimed. Trish's smile faded quickly.

"Are you serious? Trish asked with a snort. "You can't be serious." She shook her head and went back to looking at her menu. Mickie pulled it down once again.

"No, I am serious. Let's go to Chuck E Cheese and have some pizza and stuff." She said in a less excited voice. Trish gave her a strange look then thought of something.

_If we go and she plays in the play place then I'll be able to check out hot soccer moms. _Trish thought, a smile forming on her face.

"Um… okay, sure. Let's go to Chuck E Cheese." Trish stood when Mickie did and the blonde looked Mickie up and down.

_She looks nice in those jeans and that shirt._ The six time women's champion thought as they walked out of the restaurant.

"Do you want me to drive?" Trish asked, dangling her keys in front of Mickie's eyes. Mickie nodded enthusiastically and ran towards Trish's car.

"How the hell did she know that was my car?" Trish muttered under her breath. Then she remembered: Mickie knew everything about her.

Trish climbed in the driver's side and started the car, her rap music blasting through the speakers. They drove with the music that loud for a while before Mickie turned it down and looked over at her.

"No other woman I've dated agreed to go to Chuck E Cheese with me." She heaved a sigh and looked out the window with sad eyes. "They always leave me once they see me sitting at the table. That's what Candice did, anyway. She turned in her five inch stripper heels and ran as fast as she could towards the exit."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Trish said sincerely. She glanced over at Mickie and saw that she was actually quiet for once. Then she realized that there was so much she didn't know about Mickie.

"So… Mickie, you're from Richmond?" Trish asked awkwardly.

"Yeah, born and raised. It got boring after a while but what can you do, ya know? I got out of there as soon as I could." Mickie replied with a small smile.

"Did you go to college or anything?" Trish asked again. Mickie nodded quickly.

"I went to University of Richmond before getting involved in wrestling." She gave Trish a shrug. "I majored in business management."

"That's pretty cool. I majored in…"

"You almost majored in a medical field but the professors went on strike and you began modeling." Mickie interrupted. Trish turned her head to look at the brunette beside her.

"How do you know so much about me?" She asked.

"I've read up on you. I did that to Fabulous Moolah when I was about nine." Mickie explained. "I also know a lot about Lita, too. But she thinks it's flattering."

"Really now?" Trish asked with amusement. Lita had always been one to like people copying her. They sat in silence for a few moments before they reached their destined location and Trish got out first. All around her were minivans, and she couldn't help but smile at the thought of all the women inside with their children.

"Let's go!" Trish said enthusiastically. She grabbed Mickie's hand and pulled her inside after paying for their entrance.

Mickie bounded towards a table while Trish marveled at the sight of big chested women carrying toddlers and babies around. She was in heaven. But she snapped out of her fantasies when Mickie began to call her over. She was jumping up and down with excitement.

"Trish! Trish! Come here! It's CHUCKY!" She began to point at the giant mouse making his way towards her. Trish sauntered over slowly, not all that thrilled to see Chucky. She shook hands with the mouse then sat next to Mickie in the cushiony booth.

"We'd like a pizza with extra extra cheese, please!" Mickie yelled to the waiter. He nodded slowly and told them it'd be about ten minutes.

They waited for their pizza while talking about themselves, and Trish began to lighten up to Mickie. She even forgot about the hot mom sitting right next to her booth. They were engaged in conversation about how Randy Orton should win the title when their pizza was brought.

"I'm starving!" Mickie exclaimed. Trish nodded in agreement, taking a huge bite of a piece of pizza. They ate in silence except for "yum" and "this is good" slipped in between bites.

Once done with their pizza Mickie glanced at the clock on the wall. It was already ten thirty!

"Hey, this place closes in an hour. Do you want to; you know, go and get some ice cream or something?" Mickie asked nervously. She played with a bead on her shirt, waiting for Trish's answer.

"I'd love to." Trish said warmly. She didn't know what it was but she was having a huge change of heart towards the once very annoying woman.

They walked silently out of Chuck E Cheese. The silence was actually comforting, in a way. Trish got into the driver's side and smiled over at Mickie once again.

"Any specific place you like to get ice cream at?" The blonde asked. Mickie shrugged.

"We could always hit up Dairy Queen for a blizzard." Mickie suggested. Trish nodded and sped off towards the closest Dairy Queen.

After what seemed like twenty million miles the found a Dairy Queen. It was built practically in the middle of nowhere! Trish let out a relieved sigh and got out to stretch her legs. They had driven for at least an hour to find the food place of Mickie's choice. They had talked about their favorite musicians, favorite hobbies and foods, and about anything else they could think of until all they could do was listen to the static on the radio.

"I'd like a medium Oreo blizzard, please." Trish told the guy behind the counter.

"And I'd like an M & M blizzard, please." Mickie added on. Trish leaned against the counter with her back facing the window when the cold ice cream came sliding out the window minutes later.

They walked towards a lone picnic table on the side of the restaurant and sat down. A small breeze blew over the New Mexican land as they ate their tasty desserts. Just as Trish was taking a bite of her blizzard she saw something in the sky.

"Mickie, you have no idea how much I thought that thing back there was an UFO." Trish pointed to the object in the sky lit up with different colored lights. Mickie turned to see what Trish was staring at and gasped when it began to zig zag back and forth.

"Trish… That _IS_ a UFO! Oh my God! We're going to be abducted by aliens!" Mickie shrieked, before calming down and grinning. "AWESOME!"

"Maybe we should go…" Trish said fearfully, her eyes glued to the blue, red, yellow, and green lights. Mickie pouted in protest but nodded when she saw how shaken Trish was.

"Let's hope it doesn't follow us!" Mickie exclaimed. Trish shot the brunette woman a warning glance and got into the car once again. When Mickie was buckled up Trish pressed down hard on the pedal and drove as fast as she could down the dusty road.

"This date has been awesome so far. I've really had fun." Mickie said sincerely. Trish felt her heart swell, and she turned her head to look at Mickie, stopping the car on the side of the road to let a tail gating eighteen wheeler pass.

"I've had fun, also." Trish sent Mickie a smile which Mickie returned, and they sat there for a moment. Trish had the sudden urge to kiss the woman in the car seat next to her, but she had no clue how Mickie would respond. Trish bit down on her glossy lip and sighed.

"It's late… we'd better get back to the hotel." She then started the engine again and they drove off, the stars on the horizon that spread all the way up to the heaven's looking as beautiful as ever. Trish stared at the quickly appearing stars while driving the long road back to their hotel.

Soon those stars began to fade as they neared the city. Trish glanced over at Mickie who was unusually quiet and saw that her fellow diva was asleep. Trish pulled into the hotel parking lot and shut the car off silently. She poked Mickie's shoulder, causing Mickie to jump and hit her head.

"Ow!" She yelped in pain. "Where are we?" She asked, not recognizing her surroundings.

"We're at the hotel." Trish responded while getting out. Mickie followed in suit and they walked up to the building together, their hands brushing against each other every so often. Then Mickie grabbed Trish's hand and slowly their fingers laced. A smile spread across Trish's face and they decided to take the stairs up to their rooms on the second floor.

"I'll walk you to your room." Mickie told Trish with a slightly sad tone. Trish nodded and pulled her key card from her purse just as they reached her hotel room door.

"Well… I had a really nice time tonight, Mickie."

"Yeah, me too. Like I said before; no other woman has agreed to go to Chuck E Cheese with me before." Mickie laughed quietly. Trish's smile grew.

"Well, I'm glad I could be the first." And that sudden urge to kiss Mickie rose again. Her hazel eyes met Mickie's brown ones and before Trish could control herself she leaned in and kissed Mickie lightly on the lips.

Mickie was shocked, to say the least. Her eyes widened and she stared cross eyed at the woman who was kissing her before giving into her sweet, cherry tasting kisses. Mickie's hands tangled in Trish's hair as their kiss grew deeper, and their bodies were practically smushed against each other. Trish was the first to pull away, her lungs screaming for oxygen.

"I like you, Mickie." She said breathlessly. Mickie nodded and wiped the corner of her mouth with her index finger.

"Want to go to lunch tomorrow?" The new diva asked with a smile. Trish nodded enthusiastically just as Mickie had done all night and leaned in for another kiss. She pecked Mickie's lips before stepping back and opening her hotel room door.

"Meet me in the lobby around one, okay?" Mickie said, walking backwards towards her room. Trish nodded and waved to the brunette before disappearing inside the small room with a happy sigh. She didn't know what just happened, but she was pretty sure that she was falling for Mickie, and she was falling hard.

As Trish lay in bed thinking about the date she began to realize how special Mickie was, and wondered how she hadn't noticed before. It may have been because she was too caught up in their storyline to realize that Mickie was playing a stalker character, not herself. With another happy sigh Trish closed her eyes and thanked God for letting her blind date be Mickie.

A/N: So… what'd you think? I'm actually REALLY nervous about this fic so… if you have any criticism or comments or even flames I'll take them. I'm just… not sure if you guys will like it because I'm not too good at femslash. This is my first one but if you guys like it then I may decide to do another one but... that's only if you like it!So… I hope you liked it!

**Rachel**


End file.
